What Austin Didn't Tell Anybody
by R5xAustinAllyxRauraxAuslly
Summary: Austin and Ally are best friends and tell each other everything. What happens when someone from Austin's past that nobody knows about comes back. What will Austin and Ally do? Who is this person? What will happen to Austin? Why is Austin afraid of him? *Not a lot of Trish or Dez* *M in later chapters* *First Fanfic*
1. Riker

**Hi! This is my first ever story on fanfiction and I am so excited! Since this is my first story, I would like you guys to help me edit and give me ideas. PLEASE no negative reviews! Constructive criticism would be nice and appreciated. Again, so happy to be writing this story. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**BEEP*BEEP*BEE-**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. Before I would wake my dad up, I slammed my hand down on the off button. I sat up in my queen-sized bed rubbing my eyes. I sighed, it was Monday and I was so tired because I stayed up late last night working on a song with Austin. _Austin. _He is the most handsome and cute boy at Marino High. He's so talented at music, he has an amazing smile, he's sexy, and he has so many more features that I love. He would never go for a girl like me though. He's a pop star and I'm just the girl who is afraid of being in the spotlight. A girl can dream though. This made me think of when we first met. We were both 13.

_Flashback:_

_As I was walking down the hallway, some kids pushed me into the locker. Ow, that really hurt. Then, a kid who I had never seen before walked up to me a asked me if I was okay, that never happens. I said a quick "Yeah, I'm fine." He held out his hand for me to grab so that he could help me up._

_I took his hand and got up. When I looked up, I saw the most amazing boy that I had ever seen before. He had tan, surfer skin, shaggy, bleach blonde hair and brown eyes with specks of hazel in them. I was knocked out of my trance when the kids who bullied me, Dallas, Kira, Elliot, Brooke, Trent, and Cassidy, all came up to us. Dallas was the leader of the group. Everybody else would just follow him and agree with what he said._

_"Hey," Cassidy, Brooke and Kira all said to the boy in a flirty tone. "Hey," Austin said back kind of creeped out. The three girls must have gotten the hint because they all stopped staring at him. "Why are you helping Dorkson, new boy," Dallas asked. The boy responded with, "One, My name is Austin." Austin. That name fits him perfectly. "And two, This girl is very nice and doesn't deserve to be bullied." Aw, that was so sweet. "Well then Austin," Dallas started out growling. "I guess you have a choice," okay, now I was completely confused. "Hit her, or face the consequences." Oh, I get it now. Austin repeated almost immediately saying, "Consequences." I was shocked when he said that, I was sure he would hit me rather than face the consequences._

_I see Dallas line up to take a punch at Austin. In one, swift movement, Austin was on the ground holding his eye. Less than two seconds later, all three boys were on top of him punching and kicking him. Luckily, the principle came out of the office when she heard all of the commotion. "DALLAS, ELLIOT, TRENT. IN MY OFFICE, NOW." The principle screamed. Once they were inside his office I turned around to see that the girls were gone. Figures. "Ally," the principle calls to me in a much gentler tone. I turn around. "Would you take Austin to the nurse?" I had totally forgotten about Austin. I nodded and he walked back into his office._

_I looked down at Austin who was throwing up blood. I still can't believe he would do that for me. Once he was done, I helped him up and helped walk him the nurses office. Once we got in there, the nurse nearly screamed at the appearance of Austin. She told us that she would be back in a minute with more supplies. Austin then took a seat on the table, like at a doctors office._

_He groaned when he sat down. I asked, "Are you okay," that was a stupid question, would he be bloody and groaning if if he was okay. He responded with an "Everything hurts." It was silent for a while until I asked him, "Why did you stand up for me and then get beat up for me?" He thought about it for a minute before saying that he was bullied too. "Was it at your old school," I asked. "Something like that," he responded. I didn't know what that meant but I decided not to push it._

_Later that day we hung out at the park and just got to know each other better. We became bet friends. And just to top it all of, just like a coincidence, Dallas, Kira, Elliot, Brooke, Trent, and Cassidy all moved away._

_End Flashback_

I smiled at the memory then turn to look at the clock and it reads 6:15. OH MY GOD, AUSTIN IS PICKING ME UP IN 45 MINUTES! I throw the covers off of me and turn on the shower in my bathroom. I strip down as quickly as I can and hop in. The water is a little cold but a don't care. I quickly wash my hair with shampoo and conditioner and the rinse it out. I turn off the water, grab a towel, and scurry out of the shower to find something to wear.

I look through my drawers and closet and decide to wear light purple skinny jeans, a red tank top with a dark purple cardigan over it and red converse. Next hair I do my hair. I walk back into my bathroom and start to blow dry my chestnut hair with ombré highlight at the tips. I curl it like I usually do. Finally, makeup. I sit down at my vanity and look for makeup that matches this outfit. I put light purple eye shadow on, mascara, lipgloss, and lastly, blush. I see that I still have 10 minutes until Austin picks me up.

I walk downstairs and see my my dad sitting at the table reading a newspaper. My mom left us when I was five years old. She told my dad the she had met another man and that she had filed a divorce. We don't like to talk about it. "Hey, dad," a say to him. He look up from his newspaper and tells me hi back. I walk to the counter and get an apple. "Ally, I'm leaving for convention today at 12 for a week. Be good, no throwing parties, bringing boys ho-" I cut him off saying, "I know dad." He just looks at me and smiles.

I hear a knock at the door and assume that it's Austin. I throw my finished apple in the trash and grab my backpack. I head toward the door and open it to see a smiling Austin. He's wearing red high tops, black ripped jeans with a chain and a white tank top under his red overskirt with the sleeves rolled up. "Ready to go?" he asks, breaking me out of my trance. "Yep," I reply popping the 'p'. I walk over to my dad and give him a hug while he kisses my forehead. "See you next week," I say. With that I walk out the door a start walking down the street with Austin. I only live a few blocks away from school and Austin is only a few blocks away from me.

"Where's your dad going?," Austin asks me. I look at him and say, "To some music convention for a week." After that we just talk about random things, I always have the best time with Austin.

"And then he went BOOM... It was so cool!" I looked at him and laughed at his child-like attitude. He was just talking about the new Zaliens movie. I don't like them, but I put up with it for Austin. We were so lost in thoughts that Austin ran into a pole in the schoolyard. While he fell backwards, I burst out laughing, as did everybody else outside. A after a few seconds, Austin and I were both doubled over in laughter. After we were done laughing, I asked him if he was okay. He said he was fine.

When we walked in the school doors, Dez and Trish came up to us and said, "Hey guys." "Hey," Austin and I in response. The bell rung so we all said our goodbyes and went out separate ways. Well, except for me and Austin. We have all of the same classes together. The only period me, Austin, Trish and Dez all have together is lunch. As Austin and I made our way into the History classroom, we took our normal seat upfront and beside each other. "Good morning, class," Mr. Barrette said. "Good morning," the class responded. I start taking notes on the American Revolution video we watch. The bell rung to signal the end of class. Wow, that was fast, only a few more hours to go.

* * *

Now it was time for gym. Austin is the best player we have in the whole school. He could play basketball, hockey, lacrosse, football, soccer, baseball, golf, and he could even do wrestling and track. He could do any sport you could think of. "Now listen up," the coaches voice boomed throughout the gym. "Today we are going to do some conditioning before lunch." Our gym class is divided into two parts because of lunch. "After lunch, we will play some dodgeball." Oh no, I am terrible at dodgeball. Good thing I don't have to worry about that until after lunch. "Get into your gym uniforms, and then come back out ready to run," coach Kenya said. We all did as we were told. When we came back out, we just ran for the ten minutes before lunch. It was actually pretty easy.

* * *

It was now lunch time. Austin and I walk to the cafeteria, only to see Trish and Dez bickering about his pet llama. I sighed, how could he loose it again? As if on cue, Dez asked, "Have you guy seen my llama?" Austin gave him the response of, "Dez, if you keep losing her," he paused to make it more dramatic. "She'll run away." Dez looked like he was about to cry when I stopped him from doing so by saying, "Austin and I are going to get our lunch now." Dez and Trish nodded in response. We both got up and walked to the lunch line. We both got piece of pizza, water and chips. We walked back to the table and sat down.

When we were all finished eating, a group of guy walked in talking and laughing. Everybody whipped their head around to look at them. When Austin saw them, he paled dramatically and looked like he was about to pass out. When the group of guys were walking passed us, Austin put his head down. It looks like all the confidence he'd ever had, was gone.

The group of guys stopped in front of us and stopped talking and laughing. The only one with blonde hair crossed his arms over hi chest and looked down at Austin. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my little brother," the guy who looks like the leader said. Austin paled even more if it was possible. "Austin," the guy finished. Austin kept his head down and said, "Riker." Wait, hold on, Austin has an older broth who looks just like him, except older. Why didn't he ever tell us about this?

The bell rung which meant it was time for the second half a gym for me and Austin. He got up pulled me and his tray with him, threw out his trash and dragged me back to the gym. When we got their everybody was going into the locker rooms to get dressed again. When we all came out I went to stand next to Austin. "Austin, why didn't you tell me you had a brother," I ask. "It's complicated," He replies. I was going to push further with the subject, but the coach blew hi whistle and announced that we had a new student joining us today. I see Austin get worried. "Riker Moon," the coach says. Austin looks really worried now. Riker walks up to the coach and introduces himself to the class. He's Austin's older brother, but I already knew that, he just moved back to Florida from Colorado and he likes music.

The coach calls Austin and Riker to be captains. Austin picks first, and he chooses me of course. After they pick their players, the teams are:

Austin, me, Kayla, Bailey, Macy, Alex, Tristan, Payton, Dee, Stephanie, Connor, Luke, Tyler, Anne, and Jackson

Riker, Jacky, Jill, William, Ben, Shawn, Kaitlin, Gus, Bo, Sam, Michael, Aubry, Mindy, Sydney, and Emilie

We start playing and within ten minutes it is only Austin and I against Riker, Emilie and Shawn. Emilie throws the ball at me but Austin catches it with one hand. He spins around and throws it right back at her. It hits her leg and she's out Austin and Riker throw the ball at the same time. Austin's hits Shawn, and Riker's hits me. We both got out and it was only Austin and Riker left. Austin only had one ball left on his side. He threw it at Riker but he dodged it. Austin looked scared now.

Riker threw the ball at Austin's face purposely. He threw it much harder than he did with anyone else. The ball went so fast Austin didn't have time to react before it had hit him on the nose and he was falling backwards with with much more force than this morning. When he fell back, he fell head first. You could hear the thud as his skull came in contact with the wooden floor. I looked over at Riker and he was smiling and trying to hold back a laugh. Why did he think this was funny? It's his own brother.

"Riker's team is disqualified. Head shots are not allowed. Austin's team wins," coach Kenya says. Everybody turns to look at Austin again. He weakly holds up a 'thumbs up' before letting it fall back onto the ground with a thud. "Oh," coach Kenya said remembering Austin was hurt. He jogged over to him as does everyone else in the gym.

When I get over there, I just push myself to the front of the crowd with coach Kenya. Austin is staring blankly up and the ceiling with his mouth slightly open. "Austin can you hear me," coach Kenya says. "Uh-huh," Austin groans in response.

"Can you see?"

"It's all blurry."

"What does your head feel like?"

"Pounding and agony."

The coach asked Austin a few more questions and all of Austin's responses came out like a groan."Ally, take him to the hospital. This looks really bad," coach Kenya said. This worried me a lot. Coach always says to get up and shake it off. I nod anyway. "Austin, do you think you can sit up," coach asks. Austin tries to sit up. He get about halfway until he drops the the floor again. "Riker, since your his brother, would you carry him to Ally's car," coach asks. "Sure," Riker says.

We get out the doors of the school when I remember neither me or Austin drove to school this morning. I look back to Riker and ask, "Riker, can we use your car? Me and Austin walked to school today." He nodded his head and walked to his car. He put Austin in the back seat, not so gently. I climb into the back with Austin and lay his head on my lap.

_Please be okay, Austin, please._

* * *

**Yay! First chapter of my first story finished! Again, please no negative reviews. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks!**

**What do you think happened to Austin?**

**What is with Austin and Riker?**

**I'll update soon!**


	2. The Hospital

**Hey! I'm updating a new chapter just like I told you, they won't all be this quick because I am typing on a school laptop, I have soccer practice on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, games on the weekend and school. Anyway, I own nothing but the plot. Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

My head was pounding and it hurt so much. It doesn't surprise me though. Riker hates me, he's even told me that. He wanted to be an only child. He's three years older than me. I'm a Sophomore and he's a senior. Every trip to the hospital I have ever had was because of Riker.

_Flashback_

_When I was 9, and Riker was 12, we were outside playing baseball with some of our friends. It was my turn to bat and Riker was pitching. I pulled my hands back, Riker pitched the ball and I hit it! I had never hit the ball before. I ran to first base while Riker fielded it and threw it to the first baseman. Or at least he made it look like that._

_I feel the ball hit my ribs and I fell down. Everybody ran over to me to see if I was okay. Riker was the first to get to me since he was the fastest runner. _

_ "Austin, are you okay," Riker asked me seeming panicked. "No, my ribs really hurt," I replied. "Okay, I'm gonna go get mom," he said and started running to our house next to the field. I watched him run inside, and not ten seconds later, Riker and mom were out the door running toward me._

_When they got to me, Riker stayed standing up while mom fell onto her knees. She looked panicked and reached her hand down to touch my ribs. When she touched them, I cried out in pain. "They don't seem broken, but we're going to the hospital," she said._

_She carried me to the car and had Riker sit in the back with me. The ride there was long and painful. When we finally got there, the nurses rushed me to a doctor. He said that they were just cracked and needed to be rested. He told us that he needed to put some information into my records and left._

_"What happened," mom said sternly. I was about to tell her that Riker had accidentally hit me with the ball, but before I could answer, he said, "Austin was running then tripped o fell onto the baseball." I was about to object, but then the doctor came in asking mom to sign some papers. She nodded and left the room._

_As soon as the door shut, Riker's small, innocent facial expression turned hate-filled when he turned to me. "You okay Rike," I asked a little skeptical. He replied with, "No, I'm not. I'm not okay because you didn't break your ribs. In fact I wish you would've died back there. You wanna know why? Because I wanted to be the only child. I wanted to have everything I wanted. But I can't do that with you here." I looked at him shocked. I didn't know he felt that way. Frankly, I was scared now. We both heard the doctor and my mom walking toward the door. Riker turned quickly towards me just to say, "I hate you," in a low and growling voice. He put on a fake smile and turned to the door just as mom and the doctor walked in._

_I sat up the rest of the night crying because my own brother hates me._

_End Flashback_

That was all I had time to think about until a fell unconscious.

**Ally's POV**

I really hope Austin's okay. I look down at him and decide to wake him up. I nudge him and he doesn't even move. I lean down to his ear and say, "Austin." Now I'm panicking. I shake him hard, but he still doesn't wake up. "Riker, speed up. Austin isn't waking up," I say in a panic. "Okay," he says, obviously faking worry. I frown and just hope that Austin will be alright. I'm gonna confront Riker at the hospital about his actions toward Austin.

**Riker's POV [1]**

As I was driving to the hospital, Ally told me to hurry up because Austin was not waking up. I hope he doesn't. I always wanted to be an only child and have everything I would ever have wanted. Austin just had to get in the way.

He and Ally seem pretty close though. Ally definitely likes Austin, and Austin definitely likes Ally. Ally's really cute though. I will make her mine just to ruin Austin's life.

Well, were at the hospital now. Hopefully, Austin has some fatal head injury.

**Ally's POV**

FINALLY! Were at the hospital. It was taking forever and I'm afraid my Austin is not going to be okay. We walk out of the car with Riker carrying Austin. I run through the front doors and go up to the receptionist. "My friend, Austin Moon, was hit by a dodgeball, fell backwards really hard and hit his head. He fell asleep and is not waking up," I nearly screamed at the lady. "Okay, calm down, I will get the nurses," she replied. She pressed a little button on top of the desk, and four nurses came in with a gurney.

Riker sat Austin down on it and I asked if I could come with them. "Are you family," one of the nurses questioned. "Girlfriend," I said back. "He's his brother," I added on pointing to Riker. "You can come," she said. The rushed him into an X-Ray room to take some X-Rays of his head and brain.

* * *

The next two hours were excruciating. At least for me. Riker looked too laid back, he didn't even look like he cared. Now's my chance to ask him about what happened in gym. "Riker," I asked. He turned his head around to look at me, signaling to go on. "Why did you throw the ball so hard at Austin during gym today," a finished. He looked like he was thinking up an excuse. He finally answered saying, "I didn't mean to throw it that hard, the ball slipped out of my hand." "Then why were you smiling and trying to hold back a laugh after," I asked. I got him. He looked a little worried, now that I had caught him red handed. "I didn't think he was hurt. We used to do that all the time at home before I left three years ago. Before you ask, I left to pursue my dream of acting. It didn't work out so I came back here to finish high school. By the way I'm 19," he said.

"Your welcome to see him," the nurse said while coming out of Austin's room.

I was the first in Austin's room. Before I went in, I told Riker he could go home. He agreed, no problem. Wow, he must really hate Austin to leave him while he's in the hospital. "Hey," I tell Austin once I'm in the room. "Hey," he replies. "What with the head brace," I ask him when I realize he has one on his head. "I had a painful, temporary migraine, so now I have to wear this until they let me out of here. That's in about in hour," he said happily. I smiled at him.

* * *

An hour later, Austin was released and we went to dinner, got ice cream, and the went to my house. It was about 9:00 PM. Austin didn't want to go to his house yet, but he didn't tell me why. When we got to my house we walked in the front door and sat on the couch after turning on the TV.

"Ally," Austin said to me. "Yeah," I questioned him. "I-I-I like you," he replied. "Wh-what," I asked shocked. "I like you as more than a friend," he started. "I have always like you as more than a friend. Ever since the day we met. I got lost in your beautiful brown eyes and I wanted to ask you out. But, I was afraid that I was gonna mess up the friendship that we had barely formed. Everyday I would tell myself that I was gonna confess my feeling to you and ask me out. I would always chicken out because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way and I didn't want to ruin our friendship," he added. He finishes with, "Ally, I like you a lot, I don't know if you feel the same way, but, will you go out with me?" After a while of getting over my shock I said, "Yes." "Really," he asked. "Yes, really," I reply. He just stares deeply into my eyes and started slowly leaning in. I started to lean in too. When our lips were centimeters apart, Austin filled the gap. The kiss was amazing. I felt fireworks, sparks, butterflies, electricity, etc. All that cliche stuff you see in movies.

The kiss was gentle, caring and soft. It lasted about 15 seconds until we needed air. We pulled apart and Austin rested his forehead on mine. "Wow," we both said at the same time. "You were my first kiss," he confessed. "Really, but your Austin Moon, the hottest guy in school. Has all the girl swooning over him," I said astounded. "I guess I was just looking for the right girl," he said. "And I think I'v found her," he finished. "Just for the record, you're my first kiss too," I said before pulling him back in by his shirt collar.

When we were done kissing, we put in _The Hunger Games _**[2]** and snuggled up with each other. After about 45 minutes we fell asleep in each other arms. _Good thing it's a teacher work day tomorrow._

* * *

**Chapter two done! I just finished and it's 9:28 PM here in North Carolina. Anyways constructive criticism appreciated. Feel free to PM me about Austin & Ally, R5, Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raura, Auslly, etc. Really you can PM me about anything! **

**[1] I will not put many of Riker's POV's throughout the story**

**[2] Love the movie but I do not own it**

**Update soon!**


	3. Cuts

**Hey, I'm back. Hope this chapter is good! I probably won't update again till Monday.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was peacefully sleeping in Austin's arms when I heard an all to familiar voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

I jumped up in shock, as did Austin. "DAD! What are you doing here? I thought you were at a convention," I said panicked. "It was cancelled and I came home last night. I went to bed around 8, just to see you sleeping with some boy," He screamed back. "It's Austin and no-," I was interrupted by my dad yelling, "YOU SLEPT WITH AUSTIN?" His face was filled with a rage I had never seen on his face before. "Sir, we were just-," Austin was cut off by a punch to the face.

"DAD," I screamed, terrified that he would do something like that. My father just scowled and turned to Austin. "You have no right to speak to me," he says to Austin, who is now on the ground holding his cheek, in a low, growling voice. "Why would you hit him," I asked incredulously. "HE HAD SEX WITH YOU," he screamed as loud as he possibly could. "NOTHING HAPPENED! WE WERE JUST WATCHING A MOVIE AND FELL ASLEEP," I screamed right back at him.

"HOW DO I KNOW YOU NOT LYING," he say, slightly softer. "BECAUSE I'M YOUR DAUGHTER! THE ONE YOUR SUPPOSE TO TRUST, TO LOVE, TO CARE FOR! NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME NOW, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL MAKE YOU BEIEVE ME," I say angry now. His face softened. "I-I'm sorry, Ally. It's just that your my only daughter and I don't want to loose you yet," he replied apologetically. "It's okay dad, just please believe me next time," I said forgiving him. "And sorry about, you know, punching you," my dad said facing Austin. "It fine. Nothing that's never happened before," Austin replied.

"Oh crap, I've got to get home," Austin said scared. "Okay, bye," my dad and I said. I was little confused as to why he was scared. It was probably just that he didn't want to get in trouble. With that he rushed out the door and sprinted home.

**Austin's POV**

I was running home and I felt like I was about to die. I probably will if I don't get home before Riker wakes up. He finds any possible way he can to hurt me, wether it's emotionally or physically.

I grab my phone out of my pocket while running and look at the time. SHIT, IT'S 10:30! I run even faster than I was before. I crash through my front door as quietly as I can and check to see if Riker is downstairs. After I have checked everywhere, I crept upstairs. As I was passing by Riker's room, his door suddenly opened. "Hey, Austin," wait for it, "Your looking kind a overweight, you should try and loose some pounds." There it is. I know I shouldn't be, but something about him saying it just gets to me. I self-consciously wrap my arms around my waist. Riker smirks and puts on a fake pouty face. "It's alright Austin, it works perfectly with your overall ugliness," he says before smirking.

"I know you like Ally," Riker says. I look up terrified. "How did you know that," I asked in a small voice. "It's so obvious. the way you look at her," he leans against the doorframe fake sighing. "It's just too bad that she doesn't look at you the same way," He says smirking again. I looked down feeling like I was about to cry.

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I fell onto my bed and cried. This was it. It hurt so much. I went into my bathroom and found a box of razors. I take one out and put it up to my left wrist. I drag it lightly across my skin, and then deeper. This is the first time I have ever cut myself. It feels good just to let out all the pain. I watch the blood flow down my arm. It's so peaceful. I continue to drag the razor across my wrist. I jump when the door opens. Standing there is...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I KNOW THE CHAPTER IS SHORT AND YOU ALL HATE ME RIGHT NOW, I'M SORRY! Again, I probably won't update until Monday.**

**Who's standing at the door?**

**How's Austin going to explain the cutting to whoever is standing at the door?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Two Years

**Hey, I'm coming back from my soccer game. I play for CSA (Charlotte Soccer Academy). Just a fun fact about myself. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Standing at the door was... Riker. Oh no. He looked surprised. Who wouldn't if they just saw their brother cut themselves. Maybe now that he sees how much he hurts me, he'll stop torturing me. The next thing he said socked me. "Took you this long to start cutting? FINALLY! I thought I would have to do it for you. Now you can just commit suicide so I can have the life I've alway water," he says cheerfully.

I lost it. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I started crying right there. Riker probably wouldn't have known I was crying if I wasn't looking up at him. "Aw, is wittle Austy cwying," he says amused. His face turns cold as he says, "I'll give you something to cry about, bastard." I start crying even harder than I was before because now I'm scared.

He starts to walk closer to me. Instinctively, I get off my bed and start walking backwards. He keeps coming closer, and I keep backing up... Until I hit a wall. DAMN THIS WALL!

He walks up to me and cages me. "Stay here," he says sternly. I obey him as he walk out of the room. 30 second later, he comes back with something behind his back. "W-what's in your h-hand," I ask terrified of what he might do. "You'll see," he says with a smirk. He walks over to me, grabs my wrist with the cuts on it and pulls the item from behind his back.

Lemon juice? Okay, I went from scared to confused in about half a second. He must have seen the confusion on my face because next thing I knew, he was pouring the lemon juice on my cuts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," I screamed in great pain. THIS FUCKING HURTS! The tears are now streaming down my face. I feel like I am about to die of pain right now. "It'll help the cut heal, sadly," Riker says unhappily. "I just wanted you to feel the pain. This was the most painful way for me to do it," he says still unhappy. I could barely hear him through my sobs of agony.

"Stop crying, you little motherfucker," Riker says with a cold glare. I try to stop, but the harder I try, the harder I cry **(A/N Hey that rhymes! Sorry, had to say that. Back to the story)**. "I SAID STOP," he screamed at me. I got scared so I cried even harder than I was. If that was even possible. I shouldn't be scared of my brother. How did it come to this? Why did this have to happen to me? "SHUT UP," he yelled as loud as he could before slapping me across the face. Hard.

I kept crying after he did that. He stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind him. I then heard, what I assumed to be, our front door open and then slam. 15 seconds later, I hear a car drive away. I slowly slide down the wall I was leaning on. I can't believe he did that. He slapped me. He's never hit me before. He pushed and shoved me, but he never actually hit me. After a while, I decided I needed to wrap my wrist.

I got up and wiped my tears. I walked downstairs and searched our bathroom for a bandage. I found one and wrapped it around my wrist with the cuts on it. I just noticed something. Where are my parents? I decide to call my mom because she always picks up. If she doesn't, something is seriously wrong.

(_Mimi_/**Austin**/**_Mike_**)

_"Hello?"_

**"Mom? Are you okay?"**

_"Yes, honey. Were fine. Why do you ask?"_

**"I just noticed you and dad haven't been at home since Riker got here."**

_"Oh. He didn't tell you?"_

**"No."**

_"He must have forgot."_

**"What?!"**

_"Well-"_

_**"Hey, Austin!"**_

**"Hey, dad! What were you saying mom?"**

_"I was just saying that your father and I are on a business trip around the world for our mattress store."_

**"That's awesome! How long are you going to be gone?"**

_"Two years."_

**"What? Who's going to take care of me?"**

_"Riker's going to take care of you. Isn't that exciting! You haven't seen him in three years. When we told him about our trip, he was the one to offer to take care of you!"_

**_"..."_**

**_"Austin?"_**

**"Yeah?"**

_"Aren't you excited?"_

**"Yeah, just shocked."**

_"Great! We have to go and get ready for our flight to Boston. See you in two years. Love you!"_

**"Love you too, mom."**

_"Bye."_

**"Bye."**

Oh no. Two years. Alone. With Riker. I don't feel so well. I stumble back and fall on the floor. After that I hear, "AUSTIN!" That's all I remember before I black out.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 4!**

**Who was at the door?**

**What will happen with Austin and Riker?**

**How will Austin deal with being alone with Riker for two years?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Bandage

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I was REALLY busy. AND THE INTERNET WAS ACTING UP! I didn't get home from Minnesota until 9:00 PM on Monday, I had school the rest of the week, soccer practice Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Thankfully, that was my last week of soccer practice. Hope you enjoy this chapter... I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was at my house reading a book. Thankfully, the teachers decided to have their work day on a Friday so everybody got a three day weekend. All of the sudden, I get a sickening feeling in my stomach. It doesn't feel like I am going to throw up, but it just feels like something bad happened or something bad was about to happen.

I start to wonder who would make me get such a strong gut feeling. There is only one person that happens to me with. Austin. Oh no. What if he got hurt again? What if his head injury has killed him? What if somebody broke in? I have to get to his house. I run downstairs, slip my shoe on and grab my coat. "DAD, I'M GOING OVER TO AUSTIN'S HOUSE TO WORK ON A SONG," I yelled at my father who was currently upstairs. "Okay, honey," I faintly hear back. With that I'm out the door.

Right now, I am literally running down the sidewalk. I finally see Austin's house. I cut through his yard and jump on to his front porch.

I was about to knock when I heard a very loud, _thump! _Now, I'm worried. In split second I barge in just to see Austin on the floor.

"AUSTIN!" I scream, terrified.

I looked for a phone to call the ambulance. I searched my pockets for my cell phone. DAMN IT! I don't have it. I looked down to Austin just to see his own cell phone broken to pieces.

I didn't want to leave him alone. Something could happen. I tried to drag him to the couch. Sadly, I'm not strong enough. I try many more thing before I do the last thing I want to do. I have to wait until Riker gets back or at least until Austin wakes up.

Three ours later, I am sitting in the doorway crying. Austin hasn't waken up yet, and there's nothing I can do about it. All of the sudden, Austin wakes up.

**Austin's POV**

Blackness. That's all I see. I can't hear. I can't feel. That's when I faintly hear crying. Somehow I wake up just from hearing that.

My eyes open to see I am in my doorway. Oh yeah, I fainted because I had to live with... Riker... For two... Years. I push that thought out of my mind for now. I then sit up and look around. I look over to the right and I see Ally.

"Ally," I ask. "What are you doing here? Why are you crying," I say now moving closer to her. "I'm here because I ad a feeling that something bad had happened to you. So, I ran all the way here. When I got here, I heard a thump from inside. I ran in to see you on the floor," She says sniffling throughout her answer. "You've been passed out for three hours. I didn't want to get help because I didn't want to leave you alone. I couldn't call anybody because I left my phone at my house and yours is shattered," she says pointing at my now broken phone.

I just held her in my arms until the door suddenly opened. "Well, well, well, what do we have here," Riker says as he closes the door behind. I looked at him terrified. When I looked over to Ally, I could tell she was angry.

"WHERE WERE YOU," she practically screamed. "What do you mean," Riker asked a little taken back. Ally sighed frustrated before she said, "I mean where were you? I came here 3 hours ago, and Austin has been passed out since then," Ally yelled at Riker.

I could see Riker smirk a little bit. I don't think Ally saw it though. "Good thing I'm taking care of you for the next to years then. Right, Austin," Riker said in a devious tone. I nodded, not wanting to get beaten later, even though I probably will anyways.

"Two years," Ally said confused. "Oh, Austin didn't tell you," Riker questioned. Ally shook her head. "Okay, then. Our parents are going around the world for their mattress company for two years," Riker said grinning.

"Okay," Ally said, a little bit worried for some reason.

**Ally's POV**

"Okay," I said. I'm a little worried for Austin. I don't think him and Riker have a good history together. Whenever Austin is around Riker, he always shrinks down and avoids making eye contact or talking.

I look over to Austin and notice his bandaged wrist. How did I not see that before?

"Austin can I talk to you? In private," I ask. I look down at his wrist and he notices. He hides his wrist and reluctantly nods. I see Riker out the corner of my eye smirking. Austin and I get up, and then walk upstairs.

**Sorry it's so short! It will be longer next time! I will update tomorrow, maybe later today. **

**What will Ally say about the bandage?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. I Promise

**Hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Right now, Ally is leading me upstairs to talk. I already know what she wants to talk about. She saw my bandage. We walk into my room as Ally shuts the door behind us. I am so scared that I am literally shaking.

"Take off the bandage... Now," All says sternly. I didn't budge. I just looked down at my bandage, refusing to look at her. Ally came and sat next me on my bed. "Why won't you show me, Austin," she asked with hurt in her voice. That killed me. But, she couldn't know that I cut.

I just shook my head and kept looking down. "I am your girlfriend. You should be able to tell me anything," she said in a gentle voice. "I just can't," I said with pain in my voice

I just got up and walked over to my window. I looked outside and saw a young boy playing with his older brother. _Why can't my life be like that? _I ask myself. "I guess I should get going then," I hear Ally say from behind me. I snap my head towards her to see her about to walk out the door. I run over to her and grab her wrist. "Please stay," I say before she yanks her wrist out of my hand leaves my room.

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe he has the nerve to ask me to stay after he wouldn't even show me his wrist. We've been best friends since we were 13. He's holding too many secrets. He needs somebody to confide in, but he's too stubborn. Then again, he hasn't been... Austin, lately. Maybe I should go and apologize to him.

I see I am at the front door. I turn around to go back upstairs when I bump into Riker. "Sorry," I say to him. I get back up to walk upstairs. The Riker grabs my wrist. "No, I'm sorry," he says. I turn back to him and smile. "It's okay," I tell him. He doesn't let go of my wrist.

"Why were you leaving," he asks. "Austin and I got into a little argument. It was my fault, so, I'm going back to apologize," I say to him.

"Why," Riker asks, incredulous. "Why," I ask, confused. Riker responded with, "Why? Why are you apologizing? He doesn't deserve you." I look back at him angrily and incredulously as to why he would say that.

"Austin is a great guy. Obviously a better person than you," I say angry.

Riker then looks towards the staircase as if he heard something. He looked back at me and smirked before smashing his lips forcefully onto mine and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I tried to push him off. My hands were on his stomach as I was trying to do this. Just for the record, his abs were not nearly as toned as Austin's. I kept trying to push him away, but the more I tried the tighter he held me.

After a minute, he finally pulled away and said, "Wow." I was about to respond and slap him when I saw somebody standing at the top of the staircase.

**Austin's POV**

I need to apologize to Ally. I should just tell her that I cut and make up some reason why I do. I look over to my clock and see that Ally only left two minutes ago. I can still get to her.

I jump up from my bed and run to my bedroom door. Then, I walk down the hall. If Riker see's me running, he'll know somethings up.

I get to the top of the staircase and freeze. Ally and Riker are kissing. I can't believe she would do that to me. I watch as Ally scrapes her nails along Riker's abs, which makes Riker pull her in more. Tears start to roll down my cheeks as I watch this happen.

They finally pull away. Riker says, "Wow." Ally was about to say something until she saw me. Tears, now, started flowing from my eyes.

Riker looked my way and sent me a smirk. Ally, on the other hand, looked horrified. Probably because I just caught her cheating on me with my brother.

Without a word, I ran back to me room. I heard Ally screaming, "AUSTIN, WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!"

More tears fell from my eyes. I ran to my bed and got my box of razors from underneath it. I grabbed the one I used earlier today. I unwrapped my bandage and put the razor to my already cut wrist.

I can hear Ally banging on the door. Begging for me to let her in and explain. I don't listen. I cut my wrist anyways.

The door opens. I turn my head towards it, only to see a crying and horrified Ally. She takes a step towards me, so, I back into the wall. For the second time today. She slowly takes small steps towards me. "Austin," she says, her voice breaking. "Hand me the razor," she finishes.

I realize I am crying too. I shake my head. "No. It's not like you even care about me," I said pained. She was about to say something when I cut her off. "Don't you dare lie to me and say that you do. If you did, you wouldn't go and cheat on me with my brother," I yell at her.

We both have tears falling freely down our cheeks now. She takes another step forward. I put the razor to my neck as she gasps. "Take one more step, and I'll end it. Right here, right now," I say seriously.

"Please don't," Ally says her voice breaking.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't," I challenge.

Ally puts her head down and stays silent. After a minute she looks up at me and says, "Because Riker came on to me."

I look at her. "I don't believe you," I say. "Maybe you'll believe me after this," she says. I was confused until she lifted up her shirt a little bit. I saw a large bruise around the area where Riker was holding onto her.

I dropped my razor and walked over to her. I circled her once. She had the bruise all the way around her waist. I traced it with my right hand.

She walked into my bathroom and came back out a few seconds later. She then gently grabbed my left arm. She delicately traced my cuts before putting them in the bandage she'd gotten from my bathroom.

"Are we still dating," I asked, afraid she wouldn't want anything to do with such a troubled and broken boy. She smiled happily and nodded her head frantically.

Her smile softened. "I'm not going to force you to tell me why you cut before this. So, just tell me whenever you're ready," she said in a such a gentle voice that I had never heard from anybody before.

I nodded. I then sat down on my bed and leaned against the wall.

Ally came over to me and curled up on my lap. She hugged me with her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist lightly. Ally snuggled into me further into my chest and said, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't," I said. She looked up at me before we both closed our eyes. Before we fell asleep, I whispered a gentle, _"I promise."_

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter so far! I think this is also my best chapter! I will update later this week.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Fighting Back?

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! P.S Pretty much the whole chapter is fighting and... other things.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!**

**OMG! HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD R5'S BONUS TRACK FROM LOUDER THAT WAS ONLY RELEASED IN JAPAN! IT IS CALLED "CRAZY STUPID LOVE" AND IT IS SO AMAZING AND DIFFERENT!**

**SmileyAuslly - Thank you so much for your review! It made me feel so good. I thought I should give you this shout-out because you deserve it.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I wake up, but feel somethings missing. I open my eyes to see that Ally's gone. I sit up in bed fast and look around my room for her. Instead, I see a note on my stomach. I pick it up. I then open it and read it.

_Dear Austin,_

_I have left to go back to my house. My dad is going to throw a fit if I'm not back before he wakes up. Remember that I love you and that you are the best boyfriend in the world. Don't do anything stupid. ; )_

_Love,  
Ally_

I get up from my bed and look at the clock. It's 11:00 AM. Then, I remember last night.

Riker kissing Ally. Me almost killing myself. Me and Ally falling asleep on my bed.

I am so mad at Riker right now. HE KISSED ALLY! I wonder what I should do.

You know what. I'm gonna confront him. I would have never done this before, but, I feel stronger now. I'm gonna fight back and not be afraid.

Determined, I walk out of my room and downstairs in search for Riker. "RIKER," I call for him.

I hear his door open. "WHAT," he yells back angry. I shrink down a bit, but then I stand back up. I can't be afraid of him anymore.

"I need to talk to you about something," I answer confidently. He walks out of his room and then comes downstairs. Obviously annoyed and angry. "What do you want, bastard," he asks, looking like he want to throw a punch at me. He probably does.

"I want to talk about last night. When you kissed Ally," I said. Not. Happy. At. All.

"Oh really," he says unamused. "Whatcha gonna do about it," he challenges me.

"This," is all I say before I punch him in the jaw. He stumbles back a bit before straightening back up. He looks at me and says, "I knew the time would come when you would grow a pair and fight back. I just didn't expect it so soon."

Before I could comprehend what happened. I was on the ground. My jaw was now throbbing and his jaw looks like nothing happened to it. That's not good.

I get up and try to punch him in the stomach. He catches my fist before it could hit him. He holds my wrist there for a second before he twist my arm around my back and pushes me up against a wall.

From behind me, I could hear Riker saying, "Oh! That's priceless! You actually thought you had a chance!"

While he is unsuspecting, I spin around and knock him to the ground. I jump on top of him, ready to punch him mercilessly.

Before I got the chance, he threw me off of him. Riker then stands up and grabs me by the hair. He pulls me up. "You shouldn't have done that," he says in a low, growling voice.

He pushes me into the door of the closet. My back hit the handle. Hard. And it hurts like hell.

He laughs at my pain. When he stops, he punches me in the stomach. The he knees me in the face as I double over. Just to add to the pain, he kicks me behind my knees. As I fall, my head hits handle of the door.

"AHHHHH," I cry out in pain. I see Riker roll his eyes. After he does that, he kicks me in the stomach repeatedly. He kicks me about 30 times before he stops.

I start coughing really hard. I cough for about 2 minutes before I throw up. I look down and see blood. I just threw up blood.

Riker picks me up off the ground and drags me upstairs. He brings me into his room. "W-what are y-you d-doing," A manage to croak out. My throat is killing me. "You'll see," he responds. Last time he said that, it ended bad.

He drags me to his closet and pushes a button. I don't remember that being there. A secrete door opens after he presses it. He grabs me again and pulls me through the closet to the door.

When we get there, there's a set of stairs going down. I really don't remember this being here. He drags me down, my back and legs hitting each step.

By the time we get to the bottom, my whole body is hurting. Riker drops me, and I look around. There are no windows. The only thing that's here is an old bed.

"Like my secrete room," Riker asks me. He continues talking before I could have answered, "It's sound proof." After a moment of silence, he speaks up. "Got anything to say, Austin?" Before I could stop myself, I said, "Fuck you."

Riker's face turns furious. He comes over to me and picks me up by the arm. He is gripping my arm really hard.

He brings my face right in front of his. He smirks a little but before he says, "You've been very bad, Austin. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. Iv'e wanted to do this for a long time, but, I just couldn't find a reason. I finally found one."

He drags me over to the bed and throws me onto it. Oh no.

He takes his shirt off. After he takes my shirt off. "STOP," I shout. He slaps me across the face.

I try a different tactic. "HELP," I scream at the top of my lungs. He punches me in the jaw before saying, "The walls are soundproof, jackass. I told you that." "Please," I say broken. He take of his belt and whips my cheek with it. "SHUT UP," he yells.

He pulls down his pants before taking mine off too. Then he takes off both of our underwear. The next thing happens in a blur. He slams into me with his large erection.

I don't scream. Instead, I cry. I cry about how I am being raped by my brother. I cry about how much pain I am in right now

He start pumping in and out faster, and harder. The harder and faster, the more painful it is. It goes on like this for hours.

"Scream for me," he says. I don't respond. "If you don't scream for me, I'll make you," he states. I am scared to death right now.

I open my mouth to just scream and get it over with. But nothing come out. I try again. Nothing. Riker just smiles and starts slamming into me as hard and fast as he can.

Tears are running down my face. He slams into me a few more times. Faster and harder than ever. I finally reached my breaking point. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," I screamed out.

Riker had finally reached his climax, and let his load into me.

He got off of the bed and whipped the sweat of of his forehead. He got his clothes back on and turned to leave. "I'm going out for awhile, fag," he says before leaving.

I just stare up at the ceiling. My brother just raped me. Everything hurts. My own brother, took my virginity.

After about 30 minutes, I get up slowly, and make my way to the stairs. I then drag myself up the stairs, into Riker's room, into the hallway, and finally into my room. I collapse onto my bed and look at the time. It's now 6:30. My blind are now shut and I try to get some sleep. But, sure enough, I can't. I didn't sleep at all.

* * *

**All I have to say is REMEMBER TO LISTEN TO STUPID CRAZY LOVE - R5**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Last Day of School

**Hey guys! I'm back! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_Electrified_  
_You blow my mind_  
_In every single way_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Wherever we go_  
_Yeah_  
_It's crazy stupid love_  
_I'm loosing all control_  
_Oh_

_Whatever it takes_  
_Baby_  
_It's crazy stupid love_  
_I feel it through your bones_  
_Oh_

_We got that_  
_Crazy_  
_Stupid_  
_Love _**[1]**

I bring my hand down on the off button.

"Uh," I groan I roll off my bed. Literally. My head hits the carpet on my floor. I drag myself up feeling broken and violated. I then drag myself into my bathroom and get into the shower. I didn't put any cloths on last night before I fell asleep.

I instantly feel relaxed as the warm water hits my bare skin.

Today is Thursday. The last day of school until summer break. All students had yesterday off because the teachers were going to have a going away party for Mr. Smith.

I turn off the water after 10 minutes. I go into my room and choose to wear grey sweats and a yellow, short sleeve, Hollister shirt. After that, I put some socks on and walk downstairs. When I get to the kitchen, I am greeted by Riker punching me in the gut.

I double over in pain, a weird sound coming from my mouth. It is a mixture between choking, gasping, and coughing. Riker just laughs and walks out the front door. I guess he's walking to school... Really early. It's only 6:00. School starts at 7:30. After I have enough air in my lung to stand up straight, I walk to the fridge and grab the milk. I then walk over to the pantry and grab some cereal. I take a bowl out of the cupboard and pour some Cheerios **[2]** into the bowl. I fill the bowl up with milk and grab a spoon.

By the time I have finished my cereal, it is 6:10. Since I have nothing else to do, I walk over to the living room and sit down on the couch. I scroll through Netflix **[3]** and finally decide to watch Psych **[4]**. When the episode finishes, it is time to pick up Ally.

I slip on my slides **[5] **and throw on an orange jacket to cover my cuts since I have nothing to cover them with. Once I am ready to leave, I walk to Ally's house. It is 7:10 by the time I get there. I knock on her door and she opens it a few second later. "HAPPY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!"I am startled by Ally's excitement. I take a closer look at her and see that we are matching.

She was wearing a grey sweats, a yellow t-shirt, an orange jacket, and slides. "Nice outfit," she tells me. "Touché," I tell her back. We smile and laugh. She says a goodbye to her dad and we walk to school.

"Austin, I want to give you something," Ally tells me. "I didn't get you anything," I say, scared that I forgot an important date. "Don't worry, these are just for your cuts," she says. I look at her confused. She turns her head to look in her backpack and gets three things out.

"What are those," I ask. "It's nothing special," she starts out. "I just got you some makeup to put on your wrist so that nobody knows you cut. It's technically summer and everybody will be wearing tank tops. Don't you think it will be a little suspicious if you are wearing jackets all summer?" Ally makes a good point. She continues, "This is for a day that you are not planning to get wet," she says handing me a container. "And this is for a day at the beach or pool," Ally says handing me the other container. "This, is the remover for the waterproof cream," she finishes.

I put them in my backpack and thank her, "Thank you, Ally. You made a good point about wearing jackets all summer. I really need those. You are the best girlfriend ever." SHe smiles as we walk to school hand-in-hand. We get to the school doors 15 minutes before school starts.

Well, last day of school, here I come.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I am sick with the flu right now and very tired. Next one will be waaaaaaaay longer, not sure when I'll update again. I'm also sorry that the school year ended so quickly. I just though it would be easier if there was no school to worry about.**

**[1] - That was a part of R5's Crazy Stupid Love, I don't own that song**

**[2] - Don't own Cheerios**

**[3] - I love Netflix! Earlier today I was watching Romeo and Juliet (Ross Lynch's favorite movie; also don't own) on it**

**[4] - I love this show, but, I don't own it**

**[5] - Slides are those sports sandals**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Dead

**I'M NOT SICK ANYMORE! YAY! Also, my soccer season ended, but, I am doing winter soccer. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Ally POV**

I feel like somethings wrong with Austin. He just seems like he's been recently... broken? I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong, but, I just have this gut feeling that something really bad has happened to him.

We walked into the school hand-in-hand. We're here 15 minutes early. Hmm, what could we do?

"Wan't to go to the music room?"

I turn to Austin, smile, and then nod my head. "We could do improv for fun," I suggest. "Sure," Austin replies. We walk into the music room and sit at the piano.

"We still have 13 minutes," Austin says. "You should do them, I got nothing," I reply.

I get my songbook out of my backpack to write the lyrics, if they are good. Austin walks to the guitars and grabs an acoustic. He plays some chords and starts singing.

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_(Ugh) Here we go_

_(Look) I'm betting you like people_  
_And I'm betting you love freak mode_  
_And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls_  
_And stroke your little ego_  
_I bet you I'm guilty your honor_  
_That's just how we live in my genre_  
_Who in the hell gonna pave the road wider?_  
_There's only one flo, and one rida_  
_I'm a damn shame_  
_Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring_  
_Tryna put it on ya_  
_Bet your lips spin back around corner_  
_Slow it down baby take a little longer_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_

_It's like everywhere I go_  
_My whistle ready to blow_  
_Shorty don't leave a note_  
_She can get any by the low_  
_Told me she not approved_  
_It's okay, it's under control_  
_Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle_  
_Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes_  
_Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road_  
_Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo_  
_Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle_  
_So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music_  
_Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it_  
_Even if it no picture, never lose it_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Go girl you can twerk it_  
_Let me see you whistle while you work it_  
_I'mma lay it back, don't stop it_  
_'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me_  
_Now, Shawty let that whistle blow_  
_Yeah, baby let that whistle blow_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby_**[1]**

"AUSTIN! THAT WAS AMAZING. It's so different. It's not like you at all. Do another like it! I'm gonna sing a few lines," I say. Austin smiles and starts playing his guitar again.

_(Austin_/**_Ally)_**

_You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_  
**_You spin my head right round, right round_**  
**_When you go down, when you go down down_**

_Hey, walk out that house with my swagger_  
_Hop in there with dough, I got places to go!_  
_People to see, time is precious_  
_I looked at my cotty, are ya out of control?_

_Just like my mind where I'm goin'_  
_No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes_  
_No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on roll_  
_I like my jewelry that's always on whoa_

_I know the storm is comin'_  
_My pockets keep tellin' me it's gonna shower_  
_Call up my homies, it's on_  
_Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours_

_We keep a fade-away shot_  
_'Cause we ballin' it's Platinum Patron that be ours_  
_Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers_  
_Girl you the drink with all that goodie powers_

_You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_  
_You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down_  
_She got me throwin' my money around_  
_Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found_  
_It's goin' down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down_  
_She got me throwin' my money around_  
_Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found_  
_It's goin' down down_

_Hey, shawty must know I'm the man_  
_My money love her like her number one fan_  
_Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans_  
_My Benjamin Franklins_

_A couple of grands, I got rubber bands_  
_My paper planes makin' her dance_  
_Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan_  
_We buildin' castles that's made out of sand_

_She's amazin', fire blazin'_  
_Hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a lil' closer?_  
_Time to get paid, it's maximum wage_  
_That body belong on a poster_

_I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me_  
_Like, "Damn it, I told ya"_  
_You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster_  
_Tell me whatever and I'll be your chauffeur_

_You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_  
**_You spin my head right round, right round_**  
**_When you go down, when you go down down_**

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down_  
_She got me throwin' my money around_  
_Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found_  
_It's goin' down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down_  
_She got me throwin' my money around_  
_Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found_  
_It's goin' down down_

_Yeah, I'm spendin' my money, I'm out of control_  
_Somebody help me she takin' my bank roll_  
_But I'm king of the club and I'm wearin' the crown_  
_Poppin' these bottles, touchin' these models_  
_Watchin' they asses go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_  
**_You spin my head right round, right round_**  
**_When you go down, when you go down down_**

_You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_  
**_You spin my head right round, right round_**  
**_When you go down, when you go down down_****[2]**

"LOVE IT," I yell. "One more," I say. Austin nods and plays the guitar again. This time it's slower, though.

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain,_  
_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days._

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones,_  
_It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone._

_And I'll be gone gone tonight_  
_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_  
_The way that I been holdin' on too tight_  
_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life I take her home_  
_I drive all night to keep her warm and time…_  
_Is frozen_

_The story of my life I give her hope_  
_I spend her love until she's broke inside_  
_The story of my life _

_Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change_  
_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_

_I know that in the morning now, I'll see us in the light upon a hill_  
_Although I am broken my heart is untamed still_

_And I'll be gone gone tonight_  
_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright_  
_The way that I been holdin' on so tight_  
_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life I take her home_  
_I drive all night to keep her warm and time…_  
_Is frozen_

_The story of my life I give her hope_  
_I spend her love until she's broke inside_  
_The story of my life_

_And I been waiting for this time to come around_  
_But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

_The story of my life I take her home_  
_I drive all night to keep her warm and time…_  
_Is frozen_

_The story of my life I give her hope_  
_I spend her love until she's broke inside_  
_The story of my life_  
_The story of my life_  
_The story of my life_

_The story of my life_**[3]**

When Austin finished singing, he had tears in his eyes. "Austin, this song has a deeper meaning then just loving somebody. It's suppose to be a cover up for something. Something that's too emotional for you to talk about. That was the only way for you to express your feelings... Wasn't it," I asked. He turns to me as a single tear slides down his cheek. He puts his head down to look at the piano keys.

I was about to ask him what the song was really about when the bell rung. He grabbed his backpack and hurried out the door. I grab my own backpack and hurry out the door after him. "Austin," I yell. WhenI get into the hallway I can't see him. It doesn't matter, though. We sit next to each other in every class and have the same lunch.

I walk into Mrs. Barrette's classroom and saw Austin sitting in his normal seat. I walked to my seat and sat beside him. "Austin? What happened back there? Are you okay? Please tell me," I plead. Austin then opens and closes his mouth many times before saying, "I can't. I'm sorry." He sounded pained and broken down when he said it. That worries me.

Before either of us could say anything, Mrs. Barrette walked into the classroom. "HAPPY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! As always, we will spend the whole day in here. And since it is the last day of school, we will watch movies for the whole day," she says enthusiastically. Everybody cheers except for me and Austin. He has his head down, staring at his desk.

"First, we will watch _Romeo and Juliet_**[4]**," Mrs Barrette tells everybody. At this comment, Austin lifts his head to watch the movie on the projector screen.

* * *

After we watch the movie, half the girls in our class are crying. "Has everybody watched _The Hunger Games_**[5]**," Mrs. Barrette asks everybody. Everybody nods their heads. Mrs. Barrette then smiles and and asks, "Who want to watch _Catching Fire_**[6]**?" The classroom is filled with people saying "yes" and "of course." Mrs. Barrette puts the movie in and everybody watches it.

* * *

The movie ends and everybody claps. It was an amazing movie. Mrs. Barrette says, "Alright everybody, we will all be released early today, so, get ready to go home." As if on cue the bell rung and everybody started running outside. "HAVE A NICE SUMMER," Mrs. Barrette yelled after them.

I grabbed my stuff and so did Austin. We walked outside without saying anything. All of the sudden, his phone went off. He must have gotten a new one. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. He then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I were walking to our houses when my phone went off. I looked at my phone and saw an unknown number. I answered it anyway.

(**Austin**/_Person_)

**Hello?**

_Hello. My name is Ellington Ratliff_**[7]**_, and I have some bad news._

**What is it?**

_Your parents have been in a plane crash._

**Are they okay?**

_Son, there is no easy way to say this._

**I-It's okay. Understand**

_I'm so sorry. Your brother will be your guardian until you turn 18._

Ater that, he hangs up.

I stumble back a bit, but, catch myself.

"Austin? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I think that's Ally's voice, but, it is so faded out. Everything looks blurry to me now.

I feel somebody start to shake me as everything comes back to focus. I see that Ally was the one talking to me. Her voice quickly becomes clear again.

"Austin? What's wrong," she asks in a calm, yet, panicked voice.

"My parents are dead."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! This story is far from over and this is only the first of many twists coming later in the story!**

**[1] - Don't own Whistle by Flo Rida**

**[2] - Don't own Right Round by Flo Rida**

**[3] - Don't own Story Of My Life by One Direction (T=I am not a One Directioner. I am far from it, but, I thought this song fit)**

**[4] - I don't own Romeo and one in the story is the 1968 version. That version is amazing! I watched it on Wednesday.**

**[5] - Don't own The Hunger Games, love the movie**

**[6] - Don't own Catching Fire. I saw this movie earlier today and it was amazing. It was actually better than the first.**

**[7] - Don't own him, and, I mean the Ellington Ratliff that is in R5**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Charity Case

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I went up to Michigan for Thanksgiving, and I brought my computer. I was writing this chapter when I saw I had 10% battery left. I went to go charge it. My charger was broken! MY COUSINS DIDN'T TELL ME THAT THEIR CAT ATE CHARGERS! I got back yesterday and got a new charger. SO, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"My parents are dead."

I gasp. "Oh, my. Austin... I'm so... So sorry," I tell him. I walk over to him and hug him. He hugs back and holds me tight.

I'm going to to make a risky move. "Austin?"

"Yeah," he replies.

"Are you going to cut because of this," I ask.

He pulls away from the hug and looks at me angrily. He then says, "Do you really think I'm that weak? I promised you I wouldn't. Do you not believe me?"

He has no reason to be made at me for asking. "Your kidding, right? Of course I would ask you. No offense, but, you have been really depressed lately. You can't just expect me to not wonder if you would. You've done it once, you'll probably do it again. I don't know why you started cutting, but, frankly, I don't really care." I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT! I didn't mean to say most of that. The words just keep coming out before I can stop them.

I see hurt come over Austin's face. "Y-you di-didn't ever c-care about m-me?"

"I didn't mean that. Of course I care about you. I just thought you needed help and I felt bad for you," ALLY! STOP TALKING!

"Is that the only reason you dated me? You felt bad for me? Well, fine then. If you don't want to date me, then you can just dump me. I'm not your charity case."

"Fine. Maybe I will." NO! DON'T DO IT, ALLY! STOP!

Austin looked shocked that I said that. Then, he said, "No, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please don't break up with me. Your the best thing that has ever hap-"

I cut him of by saying, "Too late. Were through." WHAT THE HELL, ALLY!

He looked like he was about to cry. I just smiled and started walk away.

Austin grabbed my wrist and said in a soft and breaking voice, "Please, your the only one I have left."

I scoffed. I then turned around and yanked myself out of his grasp. "Like you said, your not my charity case." With that I left.

* * *

When I was a few blocks away, I realized what I had done. I run home and call Austin. He didn't pick. I tried to call him again. He still didn't answer. He probably hates me. I start to cry. Those cries turned into sobs. I fell onto my bed.

My dad must have heard because he came running in with a baseball bat. He started randomly swinging it. He then stopped and looked at me. His face turned sympathetic and he set the bat down. He walked over to my bed and sat down.

"What's wrong, sweetheart," he asked. "Me and Austin just got into our first fight," I said. "Well, sweetie. Your mother and I fought a lot before she passed," he replied back.

"But, this wasn't like those fights. I don't know what I was thinking. He told me that his parents just died, and then I asked him if he would cut because of it-" I was cut off by my father.

"His parents are dead," he asked shocked. "Yes," I replied. I was about to go on with my story when he said, "And, what did you mean about him cutting?" I responded by saying, "Yeah, he cuts, but, I don't know why. He won't tell me. He almost killed himself, dad." My voice broke at the end. "Anyways," I continue. "After I asked him, he got really mad and then I said I might dump him. He started to apologize, but, I cut him off by breaking up with him. I left before either of us could say anything. I don't know what I was saying," I sob out.

"Well, honey. Your going to have to fix this on your own," he says. "I know," I reply. He kisses the top of my head and leaves my room.

I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

**Austin's POV**

"Like you said, your not my charity case."

Eight. Little. Words.

That's all it took for me to get where I am now.

Sitting by a lake, repeating them in my head.

Cutting with a razor I keep in my backpack.

Letting the blood flow into the lake and be carried away.

After a few minutes, I wash the razor and put it in my backpack.

I wait for the blood to dry, and then roll down the sleeve of my jacket.

I sit by the lake for hours, ignoring my phone.

I think about my dead parents.

I will never get to see them again.

Were not going to hold a funeral because the rescue team couldn't find the bodies of my parents.

Nobody survived the crash.

Nobody has been found.

I watch the sun set over the water. It's really beautiful. All the oranges, yellows and reds. The sun soon disappears behind the water.

I check my phone for the time. It's 6:30. I should probably get home.

I get up and start to walk towards my house. I check my phone again when I get to my house. Now, it's 6:45.

I open my door quietly, hoping Riker won't hear me. I then tiptoe in and shut the door quietly behind me. I walk to the stairs to go to my room.

"Hello, Austin," I hear from behind me.

"Let's have some fun," says an obviously intoxicated Riker as he slurs his words.

Oh, no.

* * *

**Next chapter will be all about Austin and Riker's "fun" night.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Fun Night

**Hey guys here's the new chapter! Has lots of violence.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS STRONGLY RATED M!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Oh no.

I slowly turn around.

When I am fully facing him, he slurs his words together saying, "Damn, Austin. Your so fat and ugly, but, I'm drunk. So to me, you look as sexy as hell. So easily abused and fucked."

I stutter. "W-why are y-you d-drunk?"

He gets up from his place on the couch and stumbles over to me with a beer bottle in his hands. "Didn't you hear? Mom and dad died in a plane crash. It gets rid of the pain," he slurs.

"But," he continues, "There is an good thing about this."

I tilt my head in confusion. What could possibly be good about our parents dying?

"I can do anything I want to you. Nobody can stop me, now," he slurs happily.

"What if I told the police," I challenge him, not sure where I got the nerve to say that.

Riker's face turns cold and hard. I swear, if looks could kill, I would be dead. Riker walks up to me, now looking sober. "If you tell anybody, your dead. So is that little Ally you like so much," he says. Completely serious. I just nod in fear.

"Good," Riker says, looking and sounding drunk again. He smiled deviously and then smashes the beer bottle on my head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," I scream, in pain. I can feel the glass in my head. "Your pathetic," Riker says in disgust.

It looks like Riker just got an idea. He smiled and said, "Just to make it easier for me to fuck you, I'm going to beat you before I rape you. Also, there have been some alterations to the Rape Room."

Tears start rolling down my cheeks as I look at him. He just laughs and starts to kick and punch me. I cry in pain every time he hits me. He picks me up off the ground and throws me into the kitchen. I hit my head on the table as I fall. Everything is blurry for a minute. When I get my vision back, Riker is already pushing me back into something. I realize it was the corner of the counter. The corners is sharp and it instantly pierces my back. I yell out in pain as he drags me down to make the cut go from my lower back to my neck.

"SHUT UP," he yells as he punches me in the left eye. I whimper, hoping not to get hit again. Luckily, I don't.

That luck didn't last long. Riker throws me onto the floor and pins my shoulders down with his knees. He starts punching me in the face over and over and over again. He punches me in the temple and stops. I feel really lightheaded. I see spots and I can't move.

Next thing I know, I am being dragged up the stairs by arms. I am then dragged into Riker's room and thrown down the stairs into the Rape Room. I look up and see smudges and blurs of objects in the room. After a minute the thing finally become clear enough to see.

The walls are lined up with weapons he can use to beat me. Weapons like bats, knives, large pieces of wood, metal fold up chairs, daggers, etc. I hear Riker walk down the steps.

"Like it? I felt like I did a good job," he says. I am not even able to to speak. "Can you talk or move at all right now," Riker asks me. I just lay there, unable to do anything. "Good," Riker says.

Riker smiles and asks, "Ready for the worst night of your life?" Again, I just lay there unable to move or speak. "I'll take that as a yes," Riker says.

He picks me up and put me on the bed. He strips down to his boxers and crawls on top of me. He takes off my shirt slowly. When it is off, I find some strength and struggle to get away from him. He just laughs and asks, "A bit feisty tonight, aren't we?"

I ignore him and keep trying to get away. He just laughs again and grabs something behind me. He brings them out so I can see what they are.

Handcuffs.

While he starts to open them, I struggle even more to get away. Sadly, I don't have enough strength to do so before Riker gets the handcuffs opened. He handcuffs one of my hands before wrapping the cuffs around a bar, that was recently put there, to hand cuff my other hand. The bar is to high to lift the handcuffs over it.

I try to break the handcuffs. I doesn't work, they are too strong. While I am struggling to get the handcuffs off. Riker takes off my pants and my boxers. Soon his boxers are off to, and he is crawling onto of me.

"Fuck, Austin. You look so fucking sexy tonight," Riker slurs.

Tears start to form in my eyes as I try harder to get out of the handcuffs.

Riker then softly kisses along my jaw line. I groan out of displeasure. He then trails kisses along my neck and collar bone. he hits my sweet spot and I shiver. Not in the good way. I can feel him grin into my neck as he starts to suck on that spot harshly. Tears run down my face as he does so.

He stops sucking on my neck and retreats down to my dick. He strokes it up and down for a while before sucking on it, too. That doesn't last long before he crawls upon me again.

Without another thought, he pushes into me. I can't help it. I scream out of complete pain.

He pushes in and out of me as hard and as fast as he can. I don't know how long he was doing it, but, it felt like an entire day. He reaches his climax and releases his cum into me.

He falls on top of me, and stays like that until the doorbell rings.

Panting, Riker gets up and puts his cloths back on. He unlocks the handcuffs and I bring my hands in front of me. I rub my wrists, which are now covered in blood from the handcuffs.

Riker leaves as I start to get my cloths on.

Riker comes back a few minutes later with somebody who looks oddly familiar. "Austin," Riker says, "I'd like you to meet one of my dearest friends who will be hanging out with you tomorrow."

"Hello, Austin," says the boy.

I study the boy standing next to Riker and realize who it is.

I can't believe he is back. The fact that he is friends with my brother makes me terrified. I whisper is name loud enough for them to hear.

"Dallas."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**What will Dallas do to Austin?**

**Why is Dallas back?**

**Where did Dallas go?**

**Why is Dallas friends with Riker?**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Damage

**Hey! I'm back. I really have nothing to tell you, so... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Dallas."

He smirks. "So, Austin. Long time no see." I am too stunned to talk. "Get cleaned up," Dallas says, "We are going to have a day on the town." I get up slowly, aching everywhere.

I can feel them watching me as I walk towards the steps. I hear movement behind me, but I decide not to look. I hear something be picked up, which scares me. I ignore it, though, and keep walking.

"Hey, Austin?"

I turn around to look at Dallas, the one who said it. As I am turning around, I am met with an uppercut to the jaw. I fall back onto the stairs and hit my back in three places with the ledges of the steps. Each place a ledge hit, I could feel a bruise beginning to form. I also felt the ledges hit the, still fresh, cut on my back.

I use all my strength not to scream. I clench my teeth and get up. I was not even standing up for half a second when I found myself on the ground again. I couldn't breath. I got the breath knocked out of me. I look up to see who hit me, and with what.

Dallas stood over me with a bat, laughing. Riker smirked and kicked my ribs before going upstairs. Dallas smiles and says, "Seriously, though, get cleaned up. It's 7:00. Riker has been fucking you for almost 11 hours."

I just sat there, shocked. I knew it was a long time, but, I didn't know it was that long. I catch my breath and then decided to get a shower and get changed. I dragged myself up the stairs and into my room. I then walk into the bathroom and drip off my clothes. I walk into the shower and turn on the water.

My body is instantly relieved when the warm water hits my skin. I take this precious time to wash my hair and body. I cringe every time I touch a bruise or cut. I stay in the shower for about 15 minutes before deciding I have to get out.

I turn off the water and grab a towel of the hook. I towel dry my hair and the dry my body. This whole time, I have refused to look a myself. I know Riker and Dallas have done some damage. I wrap my towel around my hips and walk out of the shower.

I look up into the mirror to see how bad I really look. I gasp as I see myself.

I have a purple bruise forming on my cheek where Dallas punched me. I have a black eye, a really bad one. It covers the majority of the space around my eye. Then, I look at my arms. The upper parts, like the shoulders, are bruised with handprints. After that, I look down to my chest and see a few scratches, but nothing too bad. After a check my chest, I look down to my stomach. It is by far the worst. I have bruises all around my stomach. There is no skin that isn't bruised. Second to last, I look at my hips. They have bruises in the shape of hands. I have a good idea who made them, too. Finally, I turn around to look at my back. It's bad, but, not as bad as my stomach. I have a nasty cut going down the middle of my back, and three bruises from where the ledges of the stairs hit my back.

I turn and walk out of the bathroom. I go through my clothes and choose black jeans with a a simple black tank top and a yellow plaid over shirt. I roll up the sleeves to my elbows and realize that I have to cover up my cuts I made a few days ago.

I put socks on and then walk downstairs. I see my backpack by the front door. _I don't remember taking it off, _I think. I just grab it and run back upstairs. When I get to my room, I shut and lock the door. I then look through my bag for the makeup Ally gave me yesterday.

_Ally. _I remember that we broke up. It was all my fault, too. I shouldn't have been so defensive when she asked me if I was going to cut. Sure, it was kind of rude, but, the was worried. It makes my feel even worse that she only dated me because she felt bad for me. I was only her charity case. She never loved me.

I shake that idea out of my head and start looking for the makeup again. I found them, and the remover, and walked back into the bathroom. I chose to use the regular one. It's not like we were going swimming. I open the makeup container. Inside, it has a powder thingy. I dab the thingy in the makeup and then put the makeup on my wrists. When I am done, I put the makeup away and look at my wrists.

You can't see the cuts at all. I also managed to cover the handcuff marks. I walk out of my bathroom and put on some yellow high tops. Then, I unlock my door and walk downstairs. Dallas is waiting for me by the front door.

"Where's Riker?" I ask. Dallas smirked, "He went out." I nodded, not wanting to be in the same room with him or Riker.

"Shall we go?" Dallas asked. The smirk still on his face. I nodded my head hesitantly before walking outside with him. I then got into the passengers seat of his car. Dallas got on then driver's side and started the car. I looked out the window as we started to drive around.

I think about everything that has happened since Riker, and then Dallas, came.

Just last night and this morning, Riker and Dallas did all this damage. What could they do in two years?

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short. I'm sick again. My brother gave me strep throat. I will update as soon as I am feeling better.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Ally

**Hey! I'm back. I'm feeling a lot better. I will try to update earlier. SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I JUST BOUGHT THE NEW AUSTIN AND ALLY ALBUM, TURN IT UP, AND I AM SO EXCITED! IT IS AMAZING!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I wake up in a cold sweat. I was having another terrible dream about Austin. I have woken up, at least, four times last night. All of them because of a terrible dream about Austin. I think about my dream.

_Dream_

_I was walking on the beach, when I hear, "HELP!" That voice sound familiar. "HELP!" the voice calls again. The voice sounds as if this person is in complete pain and agony. I start running to the source of the screams that keep calling out. While I am still running, the screams, all of the sudden, stop. I stop running and listen for any type of sound from the person. Then, from the building next to me, I hear a loud thump. Without thinking, I run in, only to see a limp Austin on the ground with blood surrounding him._

_"AUSTIN!" I scream terrified of what I see. I run over and kneel down next to him. I see he is on his side, so, I turn him over onto his back. I almost faint looking at him. He has two black eyes and bruises forming on his face. He also has bruises forming up his arms. I check to see if he is breathing._

_He is breathing. I start to shake him saying, "Austin!" His eyes flutter open, but stay half closed. He looks blankly up at the ceiling. "Austin! Oh my god, you're okay!" I start sobbing. "I thought you were dead!" I say, as I let out another loud sob._

_"I may not be dead..." Austin trails off. Tears violently fall down my cheeks as I wait for him to continue. "But I'm dying." He finishes. Another sob racks my body. "No, Austin! You can't die. Your too important to me. Your my shoulder to cry on, you help me with my problems, you get me through the hard times. I can't just let you go. I love you." I cry out. Still looking at the ceiling, he says, "I thought I was just your charity case." Tears start pouring out of my eyes, regretting ever saying that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" I tell him._

_Tears start falling out of his eyes. He rolls his head to the side to where he is now looking at me. He eyes slowly start to close as he says, "Why didn't you save me Ally? Why?" Before I got to reply, he stopped breathing and his eyes closed._

_"No..." I say softly. "No..." I say a bit louder. "NO!" I say, finally screaming. "AUSTIN! I'M SORRY!"_

_End Dream_

Tears fall down my face at the memory. I have to apologize.

I get out of bed and get a quick shower. When I get out of the shower, I walk into my room and pick out some clothes. I choose white skinny jeans with a bright purple tank top. To finish the out fit, I put on my purple converse. I curl my hair and then grab my phone before walking downstairs.

"Hey, Honey. Where you going?" My dad asks as I grab the door knob. "I have to apologize to Austin." I say, opening the door. "Okay, Honey." He replies. With that, I'm out the door.

**Austin's POV**

I look out the window as Dallas drives to a part of town that I have never been in. From the looks of it, this is the bad part of town where drugs are sold and people are killed. I start shaking, thinking of the possibilities of what could happen to me when I'm here.

I look in the back of the car and see an empty backpack. I grab it and hold it. Never know when I might need it.

Dallas pulls into an alleyway and turn off the car. He then gets out and starts walking towards the far end of the alley. Afraid of being alone in the area, I get out of the car and walk behind him after grabbing the backpack. "W-What are we do-doing h-here?" I ask. Dallas lets out a chuckle. "The beach, we're going to meet my friends. Where I parked the car was just to scare you." He explains.

He turns a corner and I follow him. We walk out of the alley and get to a main street that leads right into downtown Miami. We walk along the road for, about, 30 minutes. We finally reach the beach when I remember the water. And my makeup. And my bruises. "Just out of curiosity," I start asking Dallas. "Will we be doing any swimming?" I continue. "No." Dallas replies. "We are just meeting some of my friends."

I nod as we near the beach. I stop for a second and take off my shoes and socks before putting them in the backpack. After that is done, I catch up to Dallas. My feet feel so good on the warm sand as I walk beside him. I am lost in my thoughts until he says, "There they are." He points to two people, backs facing us.

We walk up behind them when Dallas says, "Hey guys." The two boys turn around and reply with, "Hey." I know these people from somewhere. I study them until Dallas says, "Austin. I'm sure you remember Trent and Elliot."

My mouth drops open. I quickly close it when I nod. "Wow, is this really **_the_** Austin Moon we beat up in 7th grade." Trent says surprised. "From what we hear, your pretty weak." Elliot continues. I don't reply, I just look down at the sand.

I stay like that for a while when Trent lifts up my head with his hand. He turns my head to the right, so that I am looking at the ocean. I am confused as to what he is doing. "Dude, where'd you get that bruise?" He then asks, sounding genuinely concerned. "Probably got beat up by some girls." Elliot answers for me.

"Shut up." I say sternly, instantly regretting it. Elliot punches me in the gut, where I already have bruises. I do not scream, mostly because I was at a public beach. Instead, I whimper. "Dallas was right, you are weak." Elliot comments. "I think I'm going to teach him a lesson about talking back." Trent says, cracking his knuckles.

Dallas and Elliot walk away as Trent takes me inside an empty building on the beach. He closes the door and I wait for impact. But it never comes. I look over to Trent, who has his arms crossed. "I'm not going to hit you. Seriously, though, where did you get that bruise?" He asks, completely serious. "Why do you care?" I snap. "I care because I'm not a bully anymore. That bruise happened in some way, and I want to know who to beat up." He replies.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." I say, putting my head down. "Fine." Trent says back. "You don't have to tell me, but, you have to do something for me." He continues. I nod and wait for him to tell me what to do. "Listen closely." He tells me. I nod and listen. "I know Dallas and Elliot are going to bully you when we get back, so, you are going to escape. We are going to walk back to them. You will walk behind me. When I give you the 'go' signal. You will run to the park. It's just a few blocks away from here. I will pretend to run after you. I will 'give up' after a while and walk back to them. Got it?" Trent asks. "Yeah." I answer.

He nods and walks out of the building, me following behind him. We walk a few minutes when we get near Dallas and Elliot. They turn around and grin at the sight of Trent and I. Trent grins back, to sell the act. They start walking towards us. Then, Trent gives me the signal to run. I do as I was told. I run down the beach. "HEY!" I hear Trent yell after me. He follows me until we get to the building. He stops running and turns around to go back to Dallas and Elliot.

I keep running until I get to the park. I stop running and bend over on my knees to catch my breath. Once I have steadied my breathing, I decide to walk through the park. It's a nice day out.

When I am walking, I accidentally bump into a girl. I fall on top of her and say, "Sorry, I wasn't paying atten-" I stop short when I realize who I fell on top of.

Ally.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I will update soon!**

**What will happen with Austin and Ally?**

**What will happen with Austin and Trent?**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Apology

**Hey guys! I'm back! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Hope you like this chapter!**

**P.S. I posted a new story, one shot, on Christmas Eve. Please read it and tell me what you think.**

**P.P.S I will have a new multi-chapter story coming out later today. Please read it**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Ally."

I'm frozen in fear. I'm afraid of what she'll say since I know that she doesn't love me anymore.

"Could you get off of me, Austin?" Ally asks, breaking me out of my trance. "S-sure." I stutter, still afraid of what she will say. I push myself off of her and stand up. I offer her my hand without thinking. She takes it hesitantly and I pull her up.

The tension between us is so thick, a knife could cut it. We don't say anything and neither of us dare to make eye contact with each other. After a few more minutes of silence, a catch a glimpse of her eyes. We hold the stare for a few seconds before I nod and turn to walk away.

I walk a few feet when I hear, "I'm sorry." I turn back towards Ally and look for somebody, anybody. Sadly, nobody else is in the park. I really don't want to face Ally, but, it looks like I really don't have a choice. "For what?" I ask her, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry for telling you that I never loved you, because I do." I scoff before asking, "What happened to me being your charity case?"

"Austin, please look at me." Ally pleads to me. Very hesitantly, I look up and meet her eyes. "Let me explain." She begs. I sit there for few seconds before simply saying, "You have 3 minutes."

Ally nods and starts to explain everything. "When you told me that your parents had died," She starts. I cringe at the words. I had forgotten about my parent being dead. She starts to cry as she goes on. "I thought that you might cut, because, that is a really painful and depressing experience. So I made the risky move of asking you if you would cut. It wasn't because I thought you were weak, it was because I was worried about your wellbeing. After I asked you that, you got mad at me. I didn't think you had any reason to be mad at me, so, I started to get ad at you. I started saying things I didn't mean to say. I couldn't stop myself from talking. I said I didn't love, and then, I said you were just my charity case. I never meant to, it just, kinda, happened. We broke up, then I left. When I was a few blocks away, it hit me. I had lost you and it was my fault. I broke down and ran home. I started crying and then decided I needed to apologize to you. That's what I'm doing now. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I still love you. I'm so sorr-" I cut her off by kissing her.

**Ally's POV**

"I'm so sorr-" I start to say when Austin cuts me of. By kissing me.

I stand there for a minute. Surprised at his actions. But, then, I kiss him back. Our lips moved perfect sync. We kissed until air became a necessity. As we pulled away, I notice a bruise on his jaw. I gasp as I see it, wondering how I didn't notice it before.

"What?" Austin asks, looking behind him. This gives me a better look at the bruise. It's pretty big and I'm pretty sure he got that from somebody punching him. "Your jaw." I tell Austin. "Why does it have a bruise on it? Did somebody hit you?" I was going to go on with the questions when Austin answers me. "Okay, I'm going to tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

I nod as he continues. "Dallas is back."

My heart shatters. He can't be back. What if he starts to bully Austin again? I bet he was the one that gave him the bruise. At least Elliot and Trent aren't back.

"Dallas gave me this bruise when I accidentally bumped into him. I ran away because I didn't want a confrontation to begin. I walked to the beach to get my mind off of things. He was there. With Trent and Elliot." Austin says frowning. "But, Trent isn't bad anymore, he just acts like he is bad around Dallas and Elliot. He helped me escape. That's how I got here." Austin finishes.

"Wait," I start. "Trent isn't bad anymore?" I ask. "Nope." Austin answers.

After a few seconds of silence, I ask, "Do you except my apology?"

"Yes." Austin says.

**Austin's POV**

"Yes." I tell her.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" I ask.

Ally smiles and nods, "Yes." I smile along with her and grab her hand. We walk towards the beach, hand-in-hand. Totally forgetting the two bad people who were there, and completely unaware of who was now with them. All three of them waiting for me.

* * *

**In case you're confused, Trent is not one of the three people waiting for Austin. Remember: Trent is good. Dallas and Elliot are bad.**

**Anyways, hope you like the chapter.**

**Who is waiting for Austin at the beach?**

**P.S. Remember that I have another story coming out later today. Please read it.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. The Confession

**Hey! This will be the last update of 2013! I wanted it to be this story since it was my first story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. This chapter is rated M!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I were walking hand-in-hand down the beach. Everything was peaceful. Kids were playing and swimming. People from school are tanning. Everything just seems perfect. "I don't believe this. Austin has a girlfriend. He is fat and ugly, you'd be better off dating me." I hear an all to familiar voice from behind me.

Ally and I turn around, face to face with the one and only Riker Moon. He is immediately joined by Dallas and Elliot. "Where's Trent?" I ask. "Did you really think we didn't know that he helped you escape?" Dallas asks. I open my mouth to say something when Elliot cuts me off, "Don't worry though. We took car of him." All three of the boys grin evilly. I don't even have to say anything to know they killed him. I can see it in their eyes.

"Back to Ally, though." Riker says, licking his lips and turning back to Ally. "You can't seriously be dating this loser." He says, referring to me. "He is not a loser." Ally states sternly. She continues, "He may be younger than you, but you have no right to think of him badly. He is more of a man then you will ever be."

This didn't set well with Riker. He gives Ally a glare so full of anger and hate. If looks could kill, Ally would be dead. Riker, then, lunges at Ally. I pull her away just in time. Before Ally and I could run, we are grabbed by Dallas and Elliot.

"Elliot. You can go home. Dallas and I have some unfinished business between these two." Riker says. Elliot nods and leaves as Riker takes his place, grabbing me. His grip is so tight, I could swear that he is trying to break my shoulders. Riker takes the backpack off of me and throws it somewhere on the beach.

Dallas and Riker guide me and Ally into an Alleyway. I see Ally struggle to get free. She doesn't want to be here just as much as I do. "What are we doing down here?" Ally asks Dallas. He chuckles. "Well, that would ruin the surprise." He adds an evil grin.

Riker grips my shoulders tighter as we walk over to a little doorway on one of the buildings. I whimper. Ally looks over to me confused. I ignore her as I think of a way out. Riker and Dallas lead us into the room. I expect there to be a bed or anything that they could hit us with. Nothing. Only a table a 3 chairs.

Riker sits me down in one of the seats harshly as Dallas does the same thing with Ally. Riker sits on the other side of the table and tells Dallas to guard the door. Dallas obeys as Riker turns to Ally and I with a cold glare. I can feel Ally watching me as I avoid eye contact with her.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Riker asks. I shake my head 'no' violently. "Your lying." He tells me. "No, I'm not. I swear." I plead, hoping he doesn't hurt me or Ally. Riker stand up violently, not convinced. He goes to hit me, but, before he can, I punch him square in the nose.

Surprised by my own actions, I watch him fall backwards, onto to floor. I grab Ally's arm and head for the door. Again, surprised with my actions, I punch Dallas across the jaw and run out the door, dragging Ally with me. "RUN!" I yell.

We run and run and run. We don't stop until we get to her house, 15 minutes away from where we were. We run in the door and lock it behind us. We both bend over to catch our breath. "Why... did we... come here?" Ally asks in between breaths. "Riker... Dallas and... Elliot don't... Don't know where... you live." I reply.

She walks over to her kitchen and pick a note up off the table. She reads it and says, "My dad left to go to a friends wedding. He will be back tomorrow morning." I nod as she leads me up thee stairs and into her room. She shuts the door behind her and turns to me sternly.

"What don't I know?'' She says. "What do you mean?" I say, hoping she won't push the subject. She does... Of course. "You know what I mean. What does Riker not want me to know? I'm not stupid, he was obviously about to hit you if you didn't punch him first." She stands there, waiting for an answer.

"I can't tell you. He might kill you. I don't to drag you into this." I really don't to see her in pain. "I don't care if he hurts me. You are going to tell me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

We stare at each other for, at least, five minutes before I give up. She's not giving up and she should really know. "Okay... I... I'll tell you." I sigh in defeat, sitting on the bed. "You might want to sit down for this." I tell her. She nods and sits down next to me on the bed.

"It all started when I was 9." I start out. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I explain. "Riker was 12. Me, Riker, and some of our friends were playing baseball. It was my turn to hit. Riker pitched the ball to me and I hit it. Riker fielded it and threw it to the first baseman. At least, he made it look like that. The ball hit me in the ribs and I fell down. Everybody ran over to me. Riker asked if I was okay. I told him that my ribs really hurt. He ran inside and got our mom. When she came out, she took me to the hospital. The doctor said that I just had some cracked ribs. The doctor left and my mom asked what happened. Riker told her that I tripped and fell on the ball. Before I could tell her what really happened, the doctor asked her to go with him to sign something. After she left Riker glared at me and told me that he wished I would have died. He wanted me to die so that he could be the only child and get everything he wanted. He couldn't do that with me here. He told me he hated me. My mom and the doctor came back in. He fake smiled and we left the hospital. I stayed up the whole night crying. Since I'm 16, that was 7 years ago. He would hurt me physically and verbally until I turned 13. He was 16 at the time, so, he left to become an actor. I met you the day after."

"Oh, Austin... I am so sorry." Ally tells me. "That's not the end of it." I tell her.

"When Riker came back, I was terrified. He is stronger than when he left. He is more ruthless than when he left. He started abusing me the day he got back. He would kick me, punch me, slap me, throw me into thing, hit me with things. Now that I punched him, he will definitely do much worse. Anyways, one day, I decided to confront him and fight back. That didn't go well he beat me and then he... He... r... He ra... He raped me." I tell her, finally breaking down. I sob into her shoulder as she hugs me. I cry for a minute before continuing. "Then, one day, Dallas showed up. Riker must have tracked him down. Dallas knows what Riker has been doing. Dallas has punched me and hit me with a bat. That's what Riker and Dallas don't want you to know." I finish.

"Austin. I can't believe you had to go through this." She tells me. "I need to show you something." I tell her. She nods as I turn around and take off my shirt to show her what they have done.

**Ally's POV**

As Austin takes off his shirt, I gasp. He has a cut running down his back with bruises around it. I see hand marks on his shoulder from where Riker was holding him. He turns around and I almost faint. His stomach is covered in bruises as his upper arms have handprint bruises on them.

He turns back around and sits next to me again. "I never knew that they caused this much damage." I say. "Nobody did. I just wish there was a way to get my mind off of it. Just for one night." He says.

"I think I know a way." I tell him before kissing him. The kiss starts out slow and passionate, then, it becomes more heated. Next thing I know, I am pulling off my shirt so that I am just in my bra and jeans. Next, our jeans come off. Finally, our underwear and my bra.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Austin asks me. "Positive." I reply with a smile. He nod a resumes kissing me passionately. He pushes into me. It hurts at first, since I was a virgin, but, it get better and I feel a pleasure I have never felt before.

He reaches his climax and releases his load into me. "Austin." I moan. "Ally." He moans back. He collapses next to me. "We didn't use protection." He says panicked. "I'm on the pill. Don't worry." I tell him. He visibaly relaxes and lays back down, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Ally." He tells me.

"I love you, too, Austin." I say back to him

Best. Night. Ever.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY 2014! It just now occurred to me, that the Hunger Games would be a cool book if it was written from Peeta or Gale's POV.**

**P.S. My friend Kayani rides on the bus with me to school. ****_THIS IS A NOTE TO KAYANI!_**** I know you are reading this, so, you are probably like, "Oh my gosh, Del! I can't believe you would write something like this! You seem so innocent!" You know very well I am not innocent. I am like a pedophile that ruins little kids childhood... I'm not actually a pedophile. Anyways, Kayani, you are always telling me that I write really dirty things. You're the reason I wrote that last part. HEHEHE!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Mom?

**Hey, guys! I will probably start to update less frequently. I will be doing this because I used to have soccer on Tuesday and Thursday, with Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday every other week. Now, I have practice 3 times a week every week. My practice starts at 5:45 and I live 30 minutes away from it. I will get home at 7:45 and have to go to bed at 8:30. I know it is early, but I will be working myself really hard. On top of that I still have school and Middle School Soccer tryouts are coming up soon. If I make the team, I will only be updating on the weekends. Soccer practice at the Middle School is everyday after school. I will have games on the weekends for club. I'm really sorry about the bad news. I wish I would be able to update more.**

**I love you all! PLEASE REMEMBER THAT!**

**P.S. This chapter is rated M!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I hear somebody all to familiar scream from my door. I open my eyes and sit up quickly, covering myself with my covers. "DAD. What are you doing here?!" I ask in a panic as Austin sits up next to me. "I told you I would be back in the morning. And let Austin fuck you!" He says, fuming.

I look over to Austin worried. Austin has the same look on his face as he keeps the covers on his shoulders, so that his bruises don't show. I look back at my dad. "It wasn't just Austin. I swear!" I tell him, not wanting Austin to get hurt.

"DON'T COVER FOR HIM!" He shouts at me. "Don't yell at her!" Austin exclaims from next to me. Oh, no. My dad clenches his jaw and curls his hands into fists. "Both of you, downstairs, two minutes." He says through his teeth. Austin and I nod silently as he leaves.

When he shuts the door, we practically fall out of bed and scramble to get our clothes on. When we are dressed, I turn to Austin. "Austin, I'm scared." I tell him. "You shouldn't be. He's not mad at you, he's mad at me." He says, giving a small smile. "That's what scares me. I don't want you to get hurt." I say. "Don't worry about me. Nothing could be worse than what Riker has done to me." He says hugging me. I hug back. The hug lasted a long time before we we pulled away and kissed each other.

"Ready?" Austin asks me. I hesitate before saying, "Yeah." He gives me a reassuring smile before grabbing my hand and walking out the door. We walk down the stairs and into the living room where my father was angrily waiting for us.

As we walk into the living room, my dad looks at our intertwined hands. He gives a hard glare at Austin. Austin refuses to let go of my hand, so I let go of him. He looks at me, I ignore him. I really don't want him to get hurt any more than he already was. After a minute, he looks back at my dad, who is still glaring at him.

Austin shifts from foot to foot, uncomfortable under the glare of my dad. "Austin, what do you think gave you the right to rape my daughter?" He asked, ready to kill. Fed up, I decide to step in before Austin has a chance to reply. "FOR THE LAST TIME, AUSTIN DIDN'T RAPE ME! IT WAS CONSENSUAL SEX!" I nearly scream at him.

He looks over to me. Very, very angry. He quickly walks up to me and raises his hand above his head to hit me. I close my eyes and wait for the impact. I open my eyes again when I hear loud 'thud'. I see my father leaning against the wall while Austin is standing in front of me.

In a split second my dad has pushed Austin into the wall, holding him there with him hands around neck. "DAD! STOP IT!" I scream, terrified of what he is capable of. "NO! HE DESERVES THIS!" He screams back, tightening his grip.

"What makes you think you can disrespect me in my own home?" My dad asks Austin in a low, growling voice. "You... Were gonna... Hit... Ally." He struggles to get the words out of his mouth, due to the lack of oxygen he is getting.

I see his eyes start to struggle to stay opening. "STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" I say, trying to pull him off of Austin. He lets go and Austin falls to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. I kneel next to him. "Austin, are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" I frantically ask him. He shakes his head 'no'.

I feel my dad wrap his hands around my waist as he pulls me away from Austin. "NO! HE NEEDS HELP! LET ME GO!" I scream as loud as I possibly can. He doesn't respond as he pushes me out the front door. "Both of you, out, now." He says, aggravated and annoyed.

Austin struggles to get up, but still manages to walk over to the door. My dad pushes him outside, too. Except he pushes Austin so hard that he falls onto the concrete of our porch. I give Austin a look that asks, 'Can I tell him?'. He hesitates, but finally nods.

"Are you seriously going to kick us out. Austin has nowhere else to go. He can't go home because his brother abuses him and he can't walk around Miami because Dallas is back and abusing him, too." I tell my dad. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you would lie. You can come back in a few hours. I need to be alone." He says before he slams the door in our faces. "UGH! I HATE HIM!" I yell. "It's okay. Let's walk around in the park." He suggests. "Okay." I say smiling up at him.

We walk into downtown Miami. We do some window shopping and end up sitting on a bench in the park. We sit in a comfortable silence. There is nobody at the park today. It's nice to have some peace and quiet every once in a while. Especially, with everything that is going on.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I say. "Okay." Austin says before getting up and walking me to the restrooms. As I walk in, I can't help but feel like something bad is happening. I push the feeling off to the side and do my business.

**Austin's POV**

Ally walks into the bathroom as I wait outside for her. I look around and enjoy the quite. That is soon interrupted when I am punched in the stomach and grabbed by somebody. "Hello, Austin. Weird seeing you here." I hear Riker say from behind me.

My eyes widen in fear. With all of my strength, I try to get out of his grip. This effort earns me a black eye from Dallas. I give up after that, not wanting to get hit again. They are very strong. "You really thought you could escape us?" Riker asked, amused. I didn't answer.

He laughed in victory. "Austin, I want to let you know something before I do this. I'm not sorry." Riker says. That's all I remember before Riker hit the back of my head off the concrete wall of the restrooms.

**Ally's POV**

While I am washing my hands. I hear a thump from the outside of the wall. I dry my hands and walk outside to see Austin, nowhere in sight. I frantically look around for him. I walk around the back of the building and see Riker and Dallas tossing an unconscious Austin into the back of their car. They see me and drive off quickly.

I find myself tearing. Austin is going to get hurt and it is partly my fault. I had a bad feeling, but I didn't do anything about it. I fall onto the grass and sob. I sob violently, glad that nobody came to the park today. Austin will be abused and I can't do anything about it.

I feel somebody tap my shoulder. I look up to see a vaguely familiar woman standing in front of me. "Hello, Ally. What's wrong?" She asks. I search my mind, trying to find who she is and why she looks so familiar.

Then, it clicks. She is in my pictures at home. That's how I know her.

"Mom?"

**Austin's POV**

I wake up with a pounding headache. I feel the back of my head and touch a liquid. I pull my hand in front of me. Blood. Figures. Now I remember what happened. Riker and Dallas knocked me out, they must've taken me here.

"I see your awake." I hear a evil voice from behind me. "Where am I?" I ask Riker. "Nowhere that concerns you." He says. I roll my eyes. "I have somebody else I want you to meet." Riker says. My eyes widen as I turn around. Riker is smirking. "I'll send him in." He states, grinning and walking out the room.

During the short amount of time that I am alone, I look around the room I am in. It has no table, no weapons, no bed. It does have one those things that are used in old time dungeons. The things that are like handcuffs attached to the wall **(sorry, I don't know what they are called)**.

I look directly across from them and see a window. It is easy to see through. It covers the whole wall. The only difference between this room and that room is that the other room has a bed. I get scared, thinking of what the might have planned.

The door opening and shutting breaks me out of my trance. I look over to the person. From what I can see, he is a man. I don't know who it is, though, because he has a black hoodie on. Without saying a word, he attacks me. He punches, kicks, slaps, knees, and elbows me anywhere he can. When he is done, I am hurting very bad. I can barely move. I somehow find a way to sit up against the wall behind me.

"Austin, you may wonder why I am doing this. You will find out after I take off my hood." The man says. He puts his hands on his hood. "I never liked you, Austin." Those are the last word he he says before taking his hood off. I have to blink a few times, just to make sure it is who I think it is. It is.

The man is...

* * *

**OH! A TWIST AND A CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA! I don't have anything to tell you, so...**

**I will be doing this every few chapters. Whoever guesses this question right, gets a spoiler of the next chapter. Ausllyshipps can't participate. She knows what will happen in the next chapter.**

**Who is the man in the hood?**

**First one to get it right gets the spoiler. Answer quick!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
